


The Great Yohane and... Dia?

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Asking Out, Dia tells Yoshiko she is proud of who she is and Yoshiko is very happy, F/F, Fluff, I didn't want to tag love confession it should really be asking out, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Yoshiko calls Dia out to the courtyard. To her surprise, Dia plays along with her gimmick.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	The Great Yohane and... Dia?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/gifts).



"My little demon, welcome!"

Dia blinked, looking around for the source of the voice. Clutched in her hand was a note from her locker, which guided her to this courtyard. The voice continued speaking, and eventually Dia was able to spot her underclassman Yoshiko standing on the jungle gym dressed in her black fallen angel outfit complete with wings and a halo.

"Where most humans have failed, you are recognized! Today, you have been summoned by the great Yohane! "

Dia moved her arm up sluggishly. "Yohane-sama, I have come."

This response hit Yoshiko like a straight arrow. She nearly lost her footing on the bars she was standing on, only hanging on by the soles of her unnecessarily large heels. When she was able to, she responded to Dia.

"W-wha-? Why did you say it like that?"

Dia looked almost bored with the encounter. Though she would never admit it, Yoshiko fully expected to be scolded. She always knew Dia to be the most judgemental of the group, with all her motherly habits and health reminders. Dia normally would say something like "Yoshiko-san, don't stand there. You'll get hurt." Today the student council president had come to meet Yoshiko... and was acting different about it. 

"Is that not good enough?"

Yoshiko scanned Dia's blank face. Despite all her magical abilities, nothing revealed itself to her. Dia appeared bored by the encounter, no hint of her naggings surfacing anytime soon.

Somewhat emboldened by the lack of lectures, Yoshiko continued. 

"You were called here today to serve the great Yohane! Grant her one favor little demon, and you shall have Yohane's blessing!"

"I will Yohane-sama, but please come down here first!"

It truly was odd to have anyone, much less Dia, play along with her gimmick but Yoshiko took it in stride. She flexed the black wings on her back and made a great show of jumping off the tall structure. Yoshiko hit the ground on her feet, and though the shock of the impact went straight into Yoshiko's lower legs she managed to stand up with her pride intact. Dia even looked impressed.

"Your power is most impressive."

Yoshiko smiled, flashing her signature V-sign over her eye. 

"It was nothing to a fallen angel like myself. Now, the great Yohane asks you-" Yoshiko pointed dramatically at Dia. She meant to say her request, but as her mouth opened her voice failed her. She let the rest of the words in a soft garble, "would you like to come downtown with me?"

Dia's brow crossed. She leaned in closer, bending her knees to be eye level with the girl. It was a gesture Yoshiko recognized she did for Ruby (and nobody other than Ruby).

"What was that?"

Regrets flashed through Yoshiko's mind, but she didn't have time to process them with her crush staring her down.

"I... want to hang out?"

Dia tilted her head slightly.

"You want to... hang out?"

Yoshiko nodded.

"With me?"

Yoshiko nodded again.

"You want a date." It was a statement, not a question

"..." Yoshiko wanted to say yes, but the words wouldn't come out. Dia straightened up, having decided.

"Very well. Are you ready now? Or sometime this week?"

Yoshiko gulped. Did Dia mean that as friends? Or maybe she understood what Yoshiko was trying to do and...

No, that definitely wasn't it.

"Now is good! If you don't mind."

Dia nodded. She turned, speaking as she walked away. "I need to grab some things from my office, and I'll be right with you."

Yoshiko sighed, leaning against the metal fencing. She thought after today these feelings would be resolved, but now they seemed even heavier than before.

She didn't know why it happened, but she was head over heels in love with Dia. Dia was extremely pretty of course, but it was more than that. The mature air she gave off, the elegance in her dancing, and so much more. Everything about Dia amazed Yoshiko.

But there was more to her than that. Sometimes, Dia surprised her. She screamed out with passion for school idols, she struggled with casual conversation, and she acted so much goofier than her demeaner would let on. They were both a little screwed up. Because of that, Yoshiko thought maybe Dia would give Yoshiko a chance. Now that she had tried, Yoshiko felt she didn't have a chance.

Before doing this, Yoshiko read a number of stories online about asking your crush out. There were a lot of pitfalls people pointed out, but she was having trouble remembering them all. This wasn't good, Yoshiko needed to get her act together. She should be happy Dia was speaking to her so nicely, if she tried to push their relationship further it could destroy what they have now.

"Are you worried?" 

Yoshiko screamed an ugly scream, twisting to see Dia behind her. How long was that? A minute? Before Yoshiko could do any more damage to herself, Dia waved her to calm down.

"Yoshiko-san, we're friends. Don't worry, so much."

Yoshiko stared straight into Dia's emerald eyes. She felt like she was dreaming, the look of concern on Dia's face was rarely seen for anyone not named Ruby. It took her a moment to respond.

"Right. We're friends, just hanging out."

Dia gave her the strangest nudge. "Well this will be a date. But before that, I won't judge you if you say or do anything weird."

Upon hearing that, Yoshiko's body wanted to get up and dance. Today was a day full of surprises. Dia did mean what Yoshiko thought she meant! It didn’t make sense, but they were going on a date!

"You mean it? With someone like me?"

"Of course. I know I might appear to be a bit... strict." Understatement of the year. "But I only lecture because I want what's best for Aqours. I respect the Yoshiko who I see working hard every day, and the Yoshiko I see trying her best to improve herself. You don't have to be afraid of me." 

Dia smiled serenely, and Yoshiko understood more and more why Ruby looked up to Dia so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in mind for two weeks, finally sat down and forced myself to write it.
> 
> This fic was a 1000 word story trade for Scarlett Holly! She's gonna write me a 1000 word EmmaKarin, so watch her profile (and check out her other stories).


End file.
